


Perfect Strangers

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death In Dream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: When that special person enters your life and you sense the bonding of the spirits, then hold on tight and don't let go, because unions such as this do not happen all the time. Always remember that love is the realization of a beautiful dream coming true.---Wolfstar dream soulmates AU, where Sirius sees Remus in his dreams at different places, in different years.





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda based on  this commercial  sent on WDS. It's kinda like a dream soulmate AU where Sirius keeps seeing Remus in his dreams but they don't get to know each other properly. I had too much fun writing this.  
> Also, there is a death scene. It's not very graphic, and it's in a dream but still... And to prevent any confusion, the eras with the years written before them are dreams and the rest is present.  
> This is beta'd by the incredible  
> [ "Confunded-gryffindor"](https://confunded-gryffindor.tumblr.com/)

1645 

 

Sirius stood in one of the royal gardens of Red Fort, the warm afternoon sun rays falling on his back. He was surrounded by the fragrance of the fresh spring flowers, filling him with a pleasant feeling. Spring was always his favourite time of the year, the flowers blooming everywhere. He had been around these gardens ever since he was a kid and his father worked here for the royal family. And a few years back, he had started helping his father as well. There was something incredible about handling and caring for the flowers and watching them grow in front of him. It was always relaxing to walk through the gardens and seeing so many colours here. 

 

Sirius looked around and his heart leapt up in his throat as he saw who was walking in the distance. It was the Prince. And damn he was breathtaking. Sirius had seen him sometimes, but it was just a quick glance when the Prince would leave in the cart or on his horse for a hunt with his fellow companions. 

 

He had never seen the Prince strolling around the gardens alone. And now that he was here, Sirius couldn't think straight. He was struck by the Prince's beauty.

 

The Prince was wearing a muslin robe. The sun rays gave a golden hue to his hair. He was looking around the garden with an enamored look on his face. 

 

Realizing that he was staring at the Prince, Sirius quickly averted his gaze towards the flowers. He had to collect some flowers for the royal party tomorrow so he reached out a shaking hand to pluck a rose, which turned out to be a bad idea, as the thorns on the rose pricked his palm.

 

"Ya Allah." He winced as the wound began bleeding. 

 

"Are you okay?" Sirius looked up at the sound of the voice, freezing as he realized that it was the Prince standing in front of him. 

 

He swallowed, mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. "I am okay, Your Highness. It's just a small scratch," he lied. It was obviously not just a small scratch. Working here from a young age, Sirius usually did get many injuries, but this was a pretty big wound and it hurt a lot, but that didn't matter. Not when the Prince was looking at him with concern filled in those beautiful honey coloured eyes. 

 

"It's bleeding. You should go see a medic." His voice was soft and caring. Sirius' chest contracted — no one from the royal family had ever used such gentleness while talking to Sirius. 

 

"It's really fine," Sirius replied. "I've to collect some flowers for the royal party tomorrow, so I can't leave work." 

 

"Oh," The Prince muttered in a low voice. He took out a silk handkerchief from his pocket and gently grabbed Sirius' hand.

 

The touch made Sirius skin tingle and a shiver ran down his spine. "Your Highness, what are you do-" he began but the Prince shushed him, wrapping the handkerchief gently around Sirius' hand. 

 

Sirius blinked, unable to believe that the Prince was here in all his majestic glory and helping Sirius. 

 

"This should stop the bleeding for sometime," the Prince said softly, still holding Sirius' injured hand. "But you should get it seen." 

 

A grateful smile formed on Sirius' face, heart filled with disbelief and happiness. "...I… Thank you, Your Highness," he muttered. 

 

"I am sorry to interrupt, Your Highness," A servant came up to them and said. "But your mother is calling you for lunch.” 

 

"Alright, I'll be there." The Prince sighed, letting go of Sirius' hand. He waited as the servant walked away before turning back to Sirius. "...I...I should go now." 

 

Sirius simply nodded, not knowing what to say. 

 

The Prince gave him a brief smile, eyes staring into Sirius' for a few seconds before he walked away. 

 

Sirius exhaled a deep breath, heart still racing. 

 

Suddenly there was a ringing sound in his ears, growing louder and zoning everything around him. He screwed his eyes shut. 

 

Sirius woke up, reaching for his phone sleepily and shut off the alarm. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, thinking back to the dream. 

 

Since the dreams had started from last month, they always had a similar pattern. It was always the same tawny haired boy. The dreams were in different places, at different times, but the boy was always there, in every dream. 

 

It was the same every time — when Sirius would wake up, the dream would start to fade slowly, everything getting blurred. 

 

Sirius leaned his head back as the image of the boy came into his mind. It was crystal clear at first but slowly it started fading, getting blurred.

 

He screwed his eyes shut, grasping the little details of the boy's face. The soft curls of his hair, the freckles across his cheeks, the way his eyelashes had cast shadows over his honey coloured eyes.

 

For the first few days when the dreams had started, Sirius had been confused and scared about this thing. It was maddening why he kept seeing the boy in his dreams. He had even feared that it was hypnotism. But over the month, he not only got used to it, but also started to like it. He had to admit, the boy was enchanting. Even though he wasn't real and probably just Sirius' imagination, but it wouldn't do any harm liking him. It still was really confusing, but Sirius had come to the realization that there was probably no answer to this mystery.

 

\-----

 

Sirius sat in the classroom with James and Lily. James was talking about his dream, which he had said would be really strange. But compared to Sirius' dreams, it was the most normal dream ever. 

 

"That's so weird," Lily said as James finished telling his dream. 

 

Sirius snorted. "You think that's weird? I wonder what you'd think if you heard mine." 

 

James and Lily turned to him. "Well, what did you dream of?" James inquired. 

 

Sirius shrugged. "It's more like what do I dream about often." 

 

James and Lily perked up. "Ooh! You have frequent dreams?" Lily looked too excited about this.

 

"Yeah." Sirius wondered if he should share it with them. Would they think he was crazy for always dreaming of this particular boy? Maybe they would be able to help him and he would be less confused about this thing.

 

"So, from over a month...I am seeing a boy in my dreams often. Like in different places, at different times, but it's the same boy.”

 

James and Lily looked...Well they looked surprised. Sirius couldn't really read their expressions.

 

"Guys? Are you still here?" He waved his hand in front of their faces. 

 

They blinked, expressions becoming normal again. "So… It's the same boy every time?" James asked. 

 

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. 

 

"Have you heard of soulmates?" Lily asked with that 'I am figuring this out and reaching a conclusion' look. 

 

"The weird 'two people are made for each other shit'? Yeah, I have heard of it," Sirius said. "Mostly in books and stupid Instagram posts." 

 

"Yeah and I have read that soulmates can be related by dreams," Lily said. "I was just reading about this yesterday." 

 

"Wait- So, you are telling me that this boy I dream of is my soulmate?" Sirius asked, eyes widened. "If that even is a real thing," he added. 

 

"I am saying that he could be… I mean it can't be a coincidence that you see the same boy in your dreams so often. There has to be a reason," Lily stated. 

 

"How long have you been seeing these dreams?" James asked. 

 

"Um...From around last month, after my birthday," Sirius answered. 

 

"See? It all clicks!" Lily exclaimed. 

 

Sirius was sure he looked as confused as he felt as Lily let out an exasperated sigh. "You idiot! Don't you get it? The signs connecting you to your soulmate usually start at a particular age. Like eighteen for you," she explained. "He really can be your soulmate!" 

 

Sirius bit his lower lip before asking. "So just saying...If he could be my soulmate, how does this work? Like is it bound to happen that we will meet each other and be together?" 

 

"Yeah it could," Lily admitted. "Soulmates are after all meant to find each other." 

 

The thought of meeting the boy in real life and being with him made his heart flutter. It gave him a weird sort of happy feeling as he imagined being with the boy, being able to kiss him, hold his hand, run his fingers through the boy's curly hair—

 

"You're daydreaming about him, aren't you?" James gave him a knowing smile. 

 

"Wha- No! I- I," Sirius stammered, feeling his cheeks burning up. He considered lying, telling them that he didn't have feelings for the boy, but he knew that they would see right through him. "Is it crazy to like someone I don't even know?" 

 

An excited squeal escaped Lily. "You have a crush on him!" she exclaimed. 

 

Sirius pulled his lower lip between his teeth. "Well...Do you think it's crazy that I like him?" he asked again. 

 

Lily consider the question for a moment before answering, "Well, if you two are soulmates, I don't think it's crazy. You are supposed to eventually meet him and fall for him." 

 

"When do you think I will meet him?" Sirius asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

 

"I...I don't know." Lily shrugged her shoulders, a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe when you are around twenty or twenty one." 

 

"That's like two or three years away! That's too long!" Sirius blurted out. 

 

James raised his eyebrows, smirking at Sirius. "Ooh! Look at you! So desperate to meet your soulmate." 

 

Sirius buried his face in his hands. James was never going to let him live this down.

 

\----

 

1720,

 

Sirius crouched down in the bushes, careful so the bandits wouldn't see him.

 

He had been passing by the nearby village when he had seen some villagers being taken by some bandits for slave trading. He knew he should have just gone his way. An assassin wasn't supposed to feel sorry for anyone, but he couldn't help it. Knowing that innocent people were in danger and their lives were going to be ruined, he couldn't help but go after the bandits.

 

There were two guards surrounding the slaves. Without making any noise and with his daggers grasped firmly in his hands, Sirius crept up behind them and took them out. He then hurried to the slaves, cutting the ropes binding their hands. 

 

As he kneeled down in front of the last slave, he stopped, the whole world zoning out, The slave in front of him was a boy, almost his age, the most beautiful boy Sirius had ever laid eyes on. He had golden eyes like the rays of the evening sun, his messy brown hair fell over his forehead, his chapped lips were parted and he was looking at Sirius with an unreadable expression. It felt as though Sirius knew him, like he had stared into these mesmerizing eyes before. He shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts and brought up his dagger to cut the rope. 

 

"Thank you," the boy said. Sirius had never heard anyone talk so softly, had never heard anyone say 'Thank you' with such emotion.

 

"There are more bandits coming!" one of the slaves shouted in fear. 

 

Sirius whipped his head around to find four or five armed men running towards them. There could be even more than that. 

 

"You've got to go," Sirius' whispered turning back to the boy. He helped him stand up, holding his hand. The boy's hands were rough and callous, but the touch was light and comforting. Sirius never wanted to let go of the boy's hand. Reluctantly, he stepped back. "Hurry up… You have to leave." 

 

"...What...What about you?" 

 

Sirius couldn't help the surprised chuckle that left his lips. Here was a total stranger standing in front of him, who was worrying for an assassin.

 

"I will hold them off," Sirius said. He glanced over his shoulder, they would be starting to get ready to shoot arrows at any moment now.

 

As the boy started to walk away, Sirius turned around to the bandits. He took out his pistol, shooting the four men swiftly. 

 

Sirius turned back around to the boy, so he didn't notice one of them bracing himself up again.

 

The boy had stopped just a few feet away, looking at Sirius in astonishment.

 

"I thought I had told you to run away," Sirius said, a bit annoyed. Mostly he was angry that the boy had stayed here when it was so dangerous, he had risked his life. But he was only a bit glad that the boy hadn't walked away from Sirius. The boy didn't answer but glanced past Sirius. For a brief second, his eyes filled with fear before they met Sirius' again, and then there was a sort of happiness in them, like a relief or satisfaction. 

 

An arrow flew past Sirius, hitting the boy right in the chest. The relief faded from the boy's eyes before they shut close and the boy's lifeless body fell down, hitting the ground with a thump.

 

Sirius wanted to scream or cry, but it choked down in his throat. It was like someone was ripping his soul apart, but at the same time he felt numb. He fell down on his knees, everything around him crashing down--

 

Sirius sat upright in his bed, shivering violently. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. He had never felt this type of fear before. He took gasping breaths, running his trembling fingers through his hair. 'It was just a dream', 'It was just a dream,' he repeated to himself, only it felt so real, so far away from being a dream. It was like he had really lost the boy, more like he had lost someone really close to him. 

 

He opened his phone to check the time. Fuck, it was two in the morning. He got up from his bed, swaying slightly, and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He hopped up on the counter, close to the sink and drank slowly, lost in thoughts. Why was he so scared over just a dream? It wasn't like it meant anything. But what if it did? What if Lily was right about this stupid soulmates theory? Did this meant that the boy, Sirius' soulmate, had died? Thinking about it made Sirius' insides clench. He was just a boy who Sirius saw in his dreams, why was he thinking about him so much? Why did he matter so much to him? He finished his water and walked back to his room.

 

\---

 

"I am sure it's not what you think, Sirius. I don't think the boy has died in real life," Lily said after Sirius finished telling them about his dream. He had fallen into a restless sleep after the dream and had called James and Lily as soon as he had woken up. Now, they were standing on the balcony of Sirius' flat, the morning breeze brushing over them.

 

"But what if he did die?" Sirius argued. "Does that mean that I won't ever find him? Will I be alone for the rest of my life?" 

 

"Sirius, stop overthinking." James' voice was gentle but firm. "Did any of your previous dreams end like this?" 

 

"Well, kind of," Sirius replied. "Some did end crazily, like in an earthquake, or some sudden mob fights or I would fall from somewhere...But I had never seen him die in front of me...And that was so terrifying...It felt so real." 

 

"It's okay, Sirius," James assured him. "Lily is right, it's not what you think. It was a dream. The boy would be okay. Speaking of him, we need a name for him." 

 

"How about Sirius' soulmate?" Lily suggested. 

 

"That is too sappy," James said. "I think 'Dream Boy' is better." 

 

Lily nodded in agreement. "That's nice." 

 

Before they could talk more about it, Sirius changed the topic. "By the way, I got the scholarship to study in Wales," he said abruptly. 

 

"You did?" James asked surprised. Sirius nodded.

 

"That's great!" Lily exclaimed, pulling Sirius in a hug. James joined as well, both crushing Sirius. 

 

"...Guys, I really love you, but I can't breathe." 

 

They pulled back, both smiling widely.

 

\----

 

2050 

 

Sirius got down from his car, pressing a button on his phone and the car auto parked itself. He made his way inside the building, meeting many people on the way. As he reached the hall where the party was, he looked around for his best friend James. 

 

Sirius never liked parties, they were boring, just standing in a corner where you don't even know many people, seeing all these robots waking here and there with the drinks. He had read that some decades ago, people used to serve drinks and such. That was a pretty weird thing according to Sirius. 

 

As his eyes glanced across the crowd, his eyes stopped on a boy who was probably the most gorgeous person Sirius had ever seen. He was wearing a grey tuxedo, standing alone, just looking down at his phone. He had golden hair and freckles across his cheeks.

 

Suddenly, the gorgeous boy closed his phone and looked up at him. 

 

Damn, his eyes were the most beautiful Sirius had seen. They were amber, even from a distance Sirius could see freckles of green in them. This boy was breathtaking. 

 

The boy broke eye contact as a girl approached him. Before Sirius could wonder much about who she would be, she leaned in, pressing a kiss to the boy's lips. 

 

Sirius had never thought that he would be jealous of a random girl kissing a random stranger, but damn he was. He had never ever been this angry at someone. He didn't even know the girl but he already hated her. He wanted to murder her. Why was she so lucky? Why did she get to be with the gorgeous boy? Why did she get to kiss him, to taste those perfect lips-

 

Sirius pushed away the thoughts, drowning his wine in one go. 

 

The girl was looking at the boy with such seduction in her eyes that Sirius wanted to kill her. She grabbed the boy's hand and led him away from the crowd and out of the room. Sirius' hand clenched around the glass as he swore internally. 

 

"Hey, Sirius! You're finally here!" James approached him, grinning widely. 

 

Sirius sighed before walking towards James. 

 

\-----

 

Sirius was walking along the pavement, a song blasting on his headphones, when he got a message from James. 

 

James: Hey! How is Wales? 

Sirius: Alright. College is fun sometimes. I have a roommate named Peter, who is pretty nice. 

James: Cool. I've heard Cairnarfon Castle is a nice place to visit there. 

Sirius: It's 'Caernarfon Castle' and yeah I've heard of it as well. I am on my way from hostel to college so ttyl. 

James: Ok, take care. 

 

Sirius put his phone back in his pocket and continued walking. People were walking past him, Sirius wasn't paying much attention to them, but suddenly a boy caught Sirius' eyes. As the boy passed by him, Sirius was hit with a familiar feeling, like he knew him. 

 

It was the boy of his dreams- No, that sounded really clichy, The 'Dream Boy'- No! Not that. The boy that Sirius used to see in his dreams- Yeah, that was better. 

 

Sirius stopped walking and turned around, watching the boy walking away from him. Sirius wondered what would happen this time. Was this just another dream? But no, that couldn't be possible, Sirius never realised he was dreaming. Maybe he was dreaming and just accidentally realized it? 

 

He ran his hands over his face, it was so confusing. He looked around, waiting for something to happen. Maybe for some people to come out of nowhere and start shooting. Maybe an earthquake and the buildings around him falling down, maybe some car would hit him. 

 

After a few minutes, he realized that he was standing here for a long time and this was, in fact, not a dream. He looked back to where the boy had gone to but he couldn't see him. 

 

"Fuck," he muttered. He was a fucking idiot. He had seen the boy in real! It wasn't a dream! The boy actually existed! And maybe Lily was right, maybe they were soulmates. God, that sounded pathetic.

 

Sirius, being the stupid idiot that he was, had just missed the opportunity to meet the boy. 

 

He stomped his foot and began walking to campus again. 

 

\----

 

Sirius sat in a coffee shop. It was evening but he needed a coffee so bad. Since this morning when he had passed the boy and thrown away his chances of talking to him, he was in a foul mood. Classes were hectic today. He hated everything. Today was the worst day in the history of bad days. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but he still had to make it through the day. 

 

He had buried his face in his arms, bracing himself on the table.

 

"Excuse me, Sir? Can I have your order?" The waiter's voice was extremely smooth, it automatically made Sirius relax a bit. He wanted to look towards the source of this voice but he was too upset and tired to look up.

 

"A cup of coffee," he mumbled into his arms, 

 

"Oh… Okay," the waiter with the angelic voice replied. 

 

After some minutes of staying like that and self regretting, the waiter's voice was back again. "I have your order, sir." 

 

Sirius looked up, not ready for what he saw. Standing in front of him was the boy of his dreams- Not that name again, Sirius said to himself. 

 

Sirius forgot how to talk, or make a movement, damn he even forgot how to breath. He realized that he should say something but before he could speak, the cup fell down from the boy's hand, shattering on the floor. 

 

The boy blinked rapidly. "Shit, I...I am sorry, Sir." He kneeled down, picking up the pieces. "I will...I will bring you another coffee," he said getting up. 

 

"Wait," Sirius said. He wasn't going to lose his chance again. "It's crazy but… I… I know you." 

 

The boy stared at Sirius for a moment before speaking, "...I think I know you too…It's going to sound really bizarre, but I...I saw you in my dreams," 

 

"I saw you too," Sirius breathed out. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He glanced down at the boy's name tag. "Remus," he tried the name. That was a beautiful name, his mind supplied. 

 

"I am Remus Lupin actually." 

 

"Oh...I am Sirius. Sirius Black." 

 

"Like the star?" 

 

Sirius nodded. 

 

"So, we both have names kinda related to the sky," Remus stated, with a soft chuckle that made Sirius' stomach do a backflip. Honestly, was it even possible to have a laugh that lovely?

 

"Yeah, I guess we do." Sirius smiled. 

 

Remus' lips curved into a smile as well. "Would you like to get a coffee later? I mean not like here when I serve you coffee...but like...Get a coffee together," he rambled. 

 

"Yeah, I would like that," Sirius said, biting his lip to stop smiling too much.

 

Maybe, today wasn't the worst day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Kudos and comments are loved!   
> And find me on Tumblr under username  
> [ "Of-stars-and-moon"](https://of-stars-and-moon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
